


Tempestades y hogueras

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el hombre más poderoso de Camelot, pero sólo le queda contemplar desde la distancia aquello que no sólo no puede poseer, sino que no puede permitirse siquiera desear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestades y hogueras

Desde las almenas pueden contemplarse los terrenos que circundan el palacio y más allá de ellos, las casas y comercios desperdigados que conforman la ciudad amurallada, corazón del reino de Camelot. Un reino que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista, bendecido por tierras de cosecha abundante, bosques creados para la caza, ríos caudalosos y un clima que la mayoría de las veces puede considerarse benigno para los parámetros de la región. Es, quizás, el reino más bello de Albión, el más pródigo en riquezas. Quien pudiera llamarse su señor debería considerarse afortunado, porque bien podría pedir cualquier cosa que la más absurda ambición anhelara y le sería concedida en el acto. No hay nada que la tierra bienaventurada de Camelot no pueda ofrecer, nada que su rey no pueda reclamar para sí.

El rey de Camelot no se distingue por su compasión y en más de una ocasión su temperamento ofusca su sentido de la justicia, mas aún así no se considera un déspota. Trata de proveer para sus súbditos, de protegerlos y guiarlos con una mano más dura que firme, pero nunca pide de ellos más que lo que considera una necesidad esencial, jamás pensará en despojar a nadie de lo que le pertenece sólo por su propia satisfacción y placer. Implacable, lo llaman algunos, obstinado, otros. Pero su austeridad y su extraño sentido de la justicia jamás le permitirán abusar de su pueblo para su propio beneficio y hasta el campesino más descontento con su suerte lo sabe bien.

Y sin embargo, nunca deja de ser consciente de su poder. Nunca olvida que con sólo extender la mano podría tomar todo aquello que pudiera desear, le corresponda por derecho o no, que si él lo pidiera nada de valor en Camelot le sería negado. Mujeres, tierras, riquezas: con sólo nombrarlo, tendría cualquiera que señalara al momento.

Es irónico, desde luego, que el único anhelo que realmente logra hacer el rojo en sus venas arder le será por siempre vedado.

La joya más deslumbrante de Camelot, más diáfana y brillante que ninguna pieza de orfebrería jamás creada por manos humanas, la mayor riqueza que el más pródigo reino en Albión tiene para ofrecer... y él nunca podrá reclamarla para sí. El hombre más poderoso de Camelot tiene las manos atadas por honor, por deber ( _por vergüenza_ ) y sólo le queda contemplar desde la distancia aquello que no sólo no puede poseer, sino que no puede permitirse siquiera desear.

 

-

 

 _Oh, pero sí lo amarás. Lo amarás con la fuerza de las mil tempestades que alimentan tu odio hacia mí y todo lo que soy, tu amor por él será tan terrible y abrasador como las hogueras que encenderás por todo el reino para destruir a mi raza. Lo amarás, como amaste a Igraine, y cada día la verás a ella en su rostro, en su sonrisa, cada día sus ojos te recordarán la vida que le arrebataste a tu esposa. Lo amarás_ , y la voz de Nimueh ya no resuena tronando en el cielo, ya no restalla en el aire cual látigo lacerándole la piel, sino que desfallece en un suspiro de un cansancio y una tristeza eternas. _Lo amarás,_ repite, _y ése será tu don y tu peor castigo._

—¿Me estás echando una maldición, bruja?

Ella clava sus ojos imposiblemente azules en los suyos, sin inmutarse por la amenaza en absoluto velada de su voz ni por la mano encallecida que desenvaina la espada.

—Si estuviera en mi mano, Uther, el peso de mil maldiciones te fulminaría en este instante, una maldición por cada respiro de la agonía que sufrió Igraine —Su voz es de roca y metal, desprovista de color, de vida —Pero hay cosas que están más allá de mi poder y sólo puedo verlas antes de que sucedan.

Antes de que él pueda emitir sonido alguno, antes de que pueda blandir la espada, la mujer gira sobre sí misma y se esfuma en una llamarada de terciopelo rojo y cabellos negros, dejando tras de sí su aroma insoportablemente dulce y el eco de un pensamiento resonando en la mente de Uther. Una amenaza jamás pronunciada en voz alta, pero tan real y tangible como la piedra bajo sus pies.

Yo también amé a Igraine, Uther. Por ese amor no levanto mi mano para matarte ahora. Pero si vienes a por mí, si vienes a por mi gente, no habrá lugar sobre la faz de Albión donde puedas refugiarte de mi furia.

Uther sabe que Nimueh posee el poder y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para hacer cumplir su amenaza, más allá de la muerte si es necesario. Sabe que está luchando con fuerzas más poderosas y antiguas que aquellas de la espada y la lanza, sabe que si sigue adelante, caminará siempre por el filo de la navaja.

Siente la furia, la desolación, la pena y el odio corroyéndole las venas y sabe que ninguna amenaza, ninguna consideración será capaz de frenar el paso de su ira cuando la desate contra la magia que se lo arrebató todo.

 

-

 

No ve en aquellos primeros días a su hijo recién nacido. No escucha sus primeros llantos, no contempla sus ojos abrirse con curiosidad ni presencia los primeros intentos de sus pequeñas manos por aferrarse al mundo que se abre ante él como una caja de sorpresas.

Una marea de dolor y furia arrastra a Uther hacia al borde mismo de la locura a medida que las piras se encienden a lo largo y ancho de Camelot y los ríos se tiñen con el carmesí de los primeros en caer por la furia de la Gran Purga que liberará al reino por siempre del veneno corrosivo de la magia.

Es Gaius quien lo toma del brazo y lo lleva al cuarto de su hijo casi a la rastra; Gaius, quien no se atreve a defender a sus amigos condenados a la hoguera y sin embargo, es el único en toda la Corte con el coraje suficiente para decirle al rey lo que necesita —mas no lo que quiere —escuchar.

—Es vuestro único hijo, Su Majestad. Vuestro primogénito y heredero. No podéis ignorarlo por siempre.

¿Es que Gaius no lo entiende, no quiere comprender que Uther no puede verlo, no puede siquiera reconocer la existencia de la frágil criatura que fue capaz de arrebatarle a su esposa? ¿Es que Gaius no ve que su afán por conseguir un heredero, el dulce anhelo de Igraine por un hijo, las esperanzas de ambos para el futuro, todo se ha desvanecido con el último aliento de su esposa moribunda? ¿Es que no puede entenderlo?

Gaius no entiende, Gaius sigue insistiendo como un necio o quizás Gauis comprende más de lo que dejará entrever nunca porque sus próximas palabras son:

—Su Alteza, este niño es todo cuanto dejó tras de sí la Reina. Ella vive en su hijo... ¿Realmente estáis dispuesto a renunciar a lo único que le queda de ella?

Uther entra a la estancia inundada de luz, sobresaltando a la niñera, quien se apresura a dejarlo a solas con la alta cuna de madera fantásticamente tallada. Gauis se detiene en el umbral, pero sus ojos nunca dejan de seguirlo en cada paso que da Uther hacia la cuna. Se detiene un momento frente a ella ( _los ojos azules de Nimueh centelleantes de rabia y odio, el rostro agonizante de Igraine, su propia devastación reflejada en los espejos_ ) y casi está a punto de darse la vuelta.

Un gorjeo, seguido de algo que tal vez sea el tintineo claro de una risa, hace que el frío de sus músculos remita lo suficiente para permitirle dar un último paso y mirar.

Mejillas redondeadas y llenas, la piel sonrosada de todos los recién nacidos, un destello de hilos dorados rodeando su cabeza como un halo, puños increíblemente diminutos agitándose en el aire y un cuerpo pequeño envuelto en mantas blancas impolutas.

Es exactamente igual a cualquier niño que haya visto antes y a todos los que verá después. En aquel rostro infantil no hay rastros de la sonrisa de su esposa muerta ni de los ojos azules de su asesina. No hay nada en aquel niño que despierte el amor avasallante que sintió ( _siente, sentirá, nunca dejará de sentir_ ) por Igraine, pero tampoco inspira su dolor ni su rabia.

El recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Nimueh se desvanece en la bruma y mientras deja que un puño diminuto se aferre a uno de sus dedos encallecidos, el rey reflexiona que tal vez pueda aprender a sentir afecto por aquel niño, la clase de afecto que uno siente por aquellos a quienes debe cuidar y proteger. Está seguro, empero, de que nunca correrá el peligro de amarlo, nunca volverá su corazón a desgarrarse porque la muerte de Igraine ya lo ha reducido a astillas inservibles de las que ningún sentimiento poderoso podrá brotar jamás. Cuidará a este niño, por supuesto, lo educará y velará por su bienestar. Quizás podrá algún día sentir algo de cariño por él...

Pero nunca, nunca lo amará.

 

-

 

Los días transcurren como gotas de lluvia perdiéndose en el mar, sin que se pueda hacer nada por apresurar o detener su paso. La Gran Purga es cruenta y ardua y ordenar lo que deja después es una tarea que consume cada uno de los pensamientos de Uther ( _exceptuando aquellos corroídos por unos cabellos dorados que no volverán a centellear al sol, ojos azules que nunca se abrirán, una risa clara que jamás se volverá a escuchar en los pasillos del castillo_ ).

No tiene tiempo ni paciencia para frivolidades y de todos modos un hombre, sobre todo un rey, tiene poco o nada que hacer en los primeros años de la educación de un niño. Eso es tarea de niñeras e institutrices, quienes se encargan de vigilar los primeros pasos del príncipe Arthur y presentan informes concisos en las pocas ocasiones que el rey hace preguntas sobre los progresos de su hijo.

Todavía es muy pronto para preocuparse por su educación, por lo que el rey prefiere ocuparse de asuntos más urgentes y apenas tiene conciencia de los cabellos rubios de su hijo o de los ojos azules que siempre brillan con más fuerza en las raras ( _rarísimas_ ) ocasiones en que su padre le dedica una pizca de su atención.

Tiene una vaga noción de que al parecer el heredero al trono de Camelot posee un carácter fuerte y obstinado que tiene a mal traer a las niñeras (quienes sin embargo se cuidan mucho de decirlo en voz alta, conocedoras de la escasa paciencia que tiene su señor para tonterías de esa clase) y quizás haya escuchado decir a Gaius que se trata de un niño despierto y curioso, pero difícilmente pueda afirmar que tenga ningún conocimiento sobre su hijo de primera mano.

Se detiene a contemplarlo de vez en cuando mientras juega con su niñera o duerme en su cama estrecha, con más curiosidad que auténtico interés o afecto. Le interesa saber qué clase de heredero tendrá que moldear para el trono de Camelot, por supuesto, pero aún es pronto para ello y a decir verdad, el niño por sí mismo no es capaz de mantener su atención. Es un niño como cualquier otro, demasiado pequeño para que pueda enseñársele nada de importancia, demasiado joven e insignificante para ocupar los pensamientos del rey.

Es seguramente por ello que el rey Uther es la última persona en todo el castillo en enterarse que la enfermedad que ha venido afligiendo a los niños y niñas de los campesinos y los comerciantes de los alrededores ha logrado atravesar los inexpugnables muros de piedra para apoderarse del joven príncipe Arthur. Las niñeras callan al principio, acostumbradas como están a lidiar por su cuenta con cualquier problema que plantee su protegido. Es un niño sano y fuerte y no ven motivo para molestar a nadie cuando sus remedios caseros nunca les han fallado antes. Mas el malestar se convierte en fiebre y la fiebre en delirio, y son rostros pálidos y temerosos los que se acercan a Gaius para pedir ayuda.

Uther lleva un par de horas lidiando con los cobradores de impuestos de una provincia lejana cuando se percata de la conmoción cercana al pánico en la que se encuentra gran parte del castillo. Intrigado, despide a los cobradores y un paje al borde del tartamudeo le explica que toda la servidumbre está alterada por los urgentes pedidos del médico real, quien lleva largo tiempo encerrado en los aposentos del príncipe.

Entra como una tromba en el cuarto de su hijo, decidido a exigir una explicación inmediata, pero sus músculos lo congelan en el sitio ante la vista que aparece frente a sus ojos. El cabello de Gauis se ha escapado de la cinta que suele atarlo y le cae apelmazado sobre la frente perlada de sudor, tiene las mangas arremangadas y no deja de disparar órdenes para las criadas, en un tono que no admite réplica alguna. Su rostro está crispado por la concentración y también por algo que se parece terriblemente al miedo, apenas disfrazado de profesionalismo clínico.  Cuando Uther ve lo que contemplan los ojos de Gaius no puede menos que entenderlo, porque el mismo miedo viscoso y gélido parece enredarse cual hiedra venenosa alrededor de su corazón.

Las sábanas revueltas hacen que el niño pálido y ceniciento parezca perdido entre las olas de un océano blanco, debatiéndose con todo su cuerpo contra una marea que parece a punto de devorarlo. Los cabellos dorados ahora están oscuros y apelmazados, las mejillas sobrenaturalmente enrojecidas contrastando con el blanco ceroso del resto de su piel, una lámina de vidrio enceguece los ojos azules y el pequeño cuerpo se sacude tiritando aunque el sudor cubra su frente. Pero lo peor, lo más espantoso de todo son los gemidos que se convierten en chillidos ensordecedores cada vez que las criadas acercan un paño empapado a su frente o cuando Gaius intenta aplicarle una cataplasma, como si toda su piel estuviera en carne viva y no pudiera soportar siquiera la idea de un roce.

—Gaius, ¿qué...?

No dice nada más porque un nuevo chillido corta sus palabras y el frágil cuerpo se debate entre las sábanas como...

Como el cuerpo de un hechicero ardiendo en la hoguera.

—Tenemos que bajar la fiebre. Como sea —La voz de Gaius es cortante, desprovista de cualquier nota de decoro o cortesía. De cualquier otro, en cualquier circunstancia, la falta de sumisión o la omisión de su título sería una falta gravísima... pero se trata de Gauis, y el que está chillando como si la vida se le estuviera escapando entre los labios es su único niño, una criatura que apenas ha caminado cinco inviernos por estas tierras.

Una vez más Gauis intenta aplicar una cataplasma y otra vez el pequeño se resiste con una fuerza casi sobrenatural para su aspecto frágil. Gaius suelta un gruñido frustrado y les hace gestos a las criadas para que lo sujeten por los brazos. Es Uther, sin embargo, quien se inclina hacia delante y toma por los hombros al chico tan delicadamente como es capaz, pero que aún así despierta un grito de agonía desgarrador.

—Arthur —El niño no parece escucharlo, sus ojos azules incapaces de enfocarse — _Arthur_ —insiste, su voz más alta y grave, el tono que usa para que se escuche hasta el último rincón de la explanada cuando dictamina una sentencia —Deja ya mismo de gritar y de sacudirte así, ¿me entiendes? _Quedate quieto de una vez._

Los gritos se detienen, pero los labios del pequeño siguen moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que un gemido resquebrajado escapa de ellos, formando una palabra que parece haberse arrastrado sobre astillas de cristal y brasas ardiendo.

—D-du-duele... M-me duele...

Es extraño, pero Uther juraría que siente aquella quebrada vocecilla infantil clavarse en su propia garganta y desgarrarla como si fuera un daga afilada y ponzoñosa.

—Un príncipe tiene que estar preparado para enfrentar lo que sea, ya sean peligros inimaginables o dolores indescriptibles, y mantener el temple por el bien de su pueblo —enuncia Uther con voz átona, pero no tiene siquiera noción de estar hablando, su mente demasiado turbada por la piel ardiendo bajo sus dedos —No puede mostrar flaqueza ni fallar en su valor, tiene que... —Lo que sea que haya estado a punto de decir se astilla en el suelo con un nuevo gemido del niño, tan quedo pero tan terrible como un golpe de lanza en el pecho. —Arthur, tienes que quedarte quieto para que puedas curarte y también debes guardar silencio...

_Para que yo pueda conservar mi cordura._

—Es una orden.

Milagrosamente, funciona, y con esfuerzo sobrehumano el príncipe aprieta los labios y trata de controlar sus temblores mientras Gaius aplica la cataplasma sobre su pecho. Uther suelta el aire que nunca supo que estaba conteniendo, pero no habrá reposo ni descanso para él aquella noche. Durante las horas que siguen, él mismo se encarga de colocar los paños húmedos sobre la frente de su hijo, su garganta cerrándose insoportablemente cada vez que distingue un rictus de dolor en el rostro del niño. Es él mismo quien toma en brazos el frágil cuerpo y lo deposita con cuidado en la bañera de agua helada, es él quien sujeta al niño por los hombros cuando éste no puede evitar un nuevo grito de agonía que lo sacude entero ante el contacto del agua gélida.

Despuntan ya los primeros rayos del alba cuando la fiebre cede en su lucha demencial y comienza lenta, muy lentamente a remitir. El sol estará alto en el cielo antes de que Gaius esté dispuesto a afirmar que el príncipe se encuentra fuera de peligro. Pese a las protestas del médico real, empero, el rey no se mueve de su sitio junto a la cama. El niño tiene los ojos cerrados pero ya no se sacude en agonía, su respiración se ha vuelto acompasada y regular y aún así, aún así Uther no puede dejarlo fuera de su vista. Un temor irracional y estúpido le atenaza el pecho, susurrando en su oído que en el momento en que aparte la mirada, el pequeño exhalará su último suspiro, dejando tan sólo una carcasa vacía tras de sí.

Los rayos de sol que atraviesan los cortinas empiezan a volverse anaranjados con la proximidad del atardecer, rozando los cabellos de Arthur y encendiéndolos en un halo dorado tan parecido a su recuerdo de Igraine que le corta la respiración. Sólo entonces, cuando el niño sonríe aún medio en sueños e intenta abrir sus ojos azules con párpados pesados por el cansancio, sólo entonces Uther se da cuenta que apenas se ha movido en casi un día entero con su noche respectiva, sólo entonces se da cuenta que el reino entero podría haberse consumido en el fuego y él ni siquiera se hubiera enterado.

Lo que es más terrible, se da cuenta que difícilmente le hubiera _importado_.

Lo amarás, y ése será tu don y tu peor castigo.

Cinco inviernos más tarde empieza Uther Pendragon a comprender la profecía ( _la maldición_ ) de Nimueh, porque con aterradora claridad ve que todo su reino, todo su poder y sus deberes y responsabilidades se vuelven humo y vacío al lado de esta pequeña vida, tan frágil y débil que se ha convertido, para bien o para mal, en todo su mundo.

 

-

 

Los días se disuelven como arena derramándose por entre sus dedos, como rayos de sol quebrándose en la aurora. Sol que parece brillar con mayor fuerza aún durante los inviernos más oscuros, porque su luz es capturada por los cabellos del príncipe, tan parecidos a los de su madre, porque brilla también en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. _Igraine, Igraine_ , el nombre parece tintinear entre las paredes del castillo cuando escucha una risa que pierde poco a poco sus notas infantiles al resonar en la distancia, _Igraine, Igraine_ y aparece reflejado el rostro de la mujer perdida en otra mirada azul, en las facciones familiares y a la vez extrañas del muchacho que demasiado aprisa deja atrás la infancia.

Uther jamás lo admitirá, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero el dolor, mezclado con absurda añoranza y un terror irracional que lo invade cada vez que posa sus ojos sobre su hijo hace que resuene en su mente la maldición de Nimueh.

Lo amarás, como amaste a Igraine, y cada día la verás a ella en su rostro, en su sonrisa, cada día sus ojos te recordarán la vida que le arrebataste a tu esposa.

Y es su don y su peor castigo, porque puede ver a Igraine aún cuando el rostro de su hijo pierde las facciones de la infancia y sus rasgos se vuelven más maduros, masculinos, porque despierta en él una añoranza que no comprende, y un miedo terrible que se aproxima al pánico, miedo de perder el último vestigio que le queda de Igraine. Mantendría al chico constantemente en su campo de visión si no supiera que eso no es suficiente, porque algún día él no estará allí para cuidarlo, porque el muchacho tiene que aprender a defenderse por su cuenta en un mundo que intentará descuartizarlo al menor descuido. Empieza a presionarlo para que entrene más duro que cualquiera, para que sea el caballero más hábil de todo Camelot, insta a sus tutores para que lo obliguen a estudiar estrategia y todo conocimiento que lo prepare para enfrentarse a un futuro incierto.

Si alguien en el castillo osa pensar que tal vez el rey es demasiado severo con su único hijo, quien a veces parece dispuesto a desfallecer con el esfuerzo por complacerlo, ni una palabra llega a oídos de Uther. Ni siquiera de labios de Morgana, ni siquiera por parte de Gauis. La muchacha no suele mostrar demasiado recato a la hora de afirmar sus opiniones, pero hasta ella presiente que hay líneas que no puede cruzar, que hay algo demasiado intenso, demasiado terrible en las miradas que Uther le dirige a su hijo para expresarlo con palabras. Gauis, por su parte, sabe demasiado y a la vez demasiado poco para atreverse a compartir sus pensamientos.

En cuanto al propio Arthur, si alguna vez piensa que su padre es demasiado duro en su trato, si alguna vez siente que nunca podrá estar a la altura de las expectativas del rey, se lo guarda para sí, y ninguno de ellos comprenderá nunca que Uther no sería ni la mitad de severo y frío con un muchacho al que quisiera menos desesperadamente.

El príncipe Arthur, con su orgullo y su tozudez, su impulsividad y su inexperiencia, ha logrado convertirse en el mejor caballero de su tierra, despertando admiración adondequiera que vaya, un caballero que inspira un respeto que aún no ha sido contaminado por el miedo. Porque Arthur puede ser tachado con razón de presumido y de tozudo en ocasiones, porque aún retiene la impulsividad y la inexperiencia de la juventud, pero a través de sus actos, más que sus palabras, la gente empieza a reconocer en él a quien algún día se convertirá en el rey más grande de Albión. En su disposición a escuchar las acusaciones de un sirviente contra un caballero pueden ver una comprensión poco habitual en aquellos de noble alcurnia, en su voluntad de enfrentarse a una lucha que garantiza una muerte casi segura pueden ver su valentía, en su afán por asegurarse que ninguna familia campesina sufra cuando la hambruna asola Camelot ven una generosidad y previsión que les auguran esperanzas.

Uther lo ve, también. Lo ve cuando Arthur se enfrenta al caballero Valiant pese a sus peores sospechas, cuando arroja su guante a los pies del caballero negro porque es su deber mostrar valor ante su gente. Lo ve cuando pide clemencia para una criada que quizás haya usado magia para salvar a su padre, perdón para un niño cuyo linaje está maldito. Lo ve incluso cuando el príncipe lo desafía, cuando marcha hacia el peligro porque no puede dejar que otros mueran por él, cuando decide proteger una aldea que ya no tiene a quien recurrir.

Su hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombre del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso, un héroe para su pueblo, la joya más brillante de todo el reino, el tesoro de Camelot.  Uther lo ve, y un nudo cierra su garganta, una tenaza aprieta su pecho. Porque puede engañar a todo el mundo, puede decirse a sí mismo mil y un mentiras para calmar su conciencia, pero cuando se queda a solas con sus pensamientos de nada le vale, porque demasiado tarde comprende hasta dónde llega la maldición prevista por Nimueh.

_Lo amarás con la fuerza de mil tempestades..._

Y ésa es la mayor tragedia, el peor crimen de todos. Todo padre debe amar a sus hijos, pero no con la furia, la desesperación maldita con que la sangre arde en sus venas, no con el frenesí que se desata en su pecho cual tormenta de verano cuyos truenos restallan en el cielo.

_Lo amarás, como amaste a Igraine, y cada día la verás a ella en su rostro, en su sonrisa..._

Ve a Igraine en sus ojos, en la curva de sus labios, en los cabellos dorados que le caen sobre la frente; escucha a su esposa muerta en las raras ocasiones que deja oír su risa en presencia de su padre. Puede ver el espíritu de su madre detrás de cada gesto de compasión, la fortaleza de la mujer que una vez amó impulsando las velas de los ocasionales actos de rebeldía del príncipe, cuando por seguir el camino que su conciencia le dicta tiene que enfrentarse a la ira de su padre.

Mas no ve únicamente a Igraine cuando posa sus ojos en su hijo y aquel es el veneno que lo corroe poco a poco por dentro. No es el recuerdo de su esposa muerta el que perturba sus sueños por las noches, el que agita su corazón en su pecho y provoca que se despierte con un sobresalto, la piel perlada de sudor. No es la añoranza por la mujer perdida la que hace que su sangre vuelva a encenderse con deseo, que sus dedos ardan por el anhelo de rozar una piel que le estará por siempre vedada. No, no es el reflejo de Igraine lo que ve en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules cuando los imagina oscureciéndose por la pasión, no es el tenue perfume de violetas que jamás olvidará el que despierta su instinto, sino la esencia masculina de cuero, sudor y algo más que no puede determinar y en lo que no debería siquiera pensar.

No, no es la memoria de su esposa muerta lo que lo ata a este joven a quien quiere más que a su propia vida, no es el fantasma de su mujer lo que lo atrae inexorablemente a la tempestad. Es algo más, algo terrible e innombrable, una pulsión abrasadora que intenta sofocar con un manto de insostenible frialdad y estudiada indiferencia, con órdenes pronunciadas en tono seco y tanta distancia como pueda poner entre ambos sin quebrarse a sí mismo.

 _Lo amarás_ , _y ése será tu don y tu peor castigo._

Tarde, demasiado tarde comprende la advertencia ( _la maldición_ ) de Nimueh, demasiado tarde se da cuenta que la muerte de Igraine no sería el único precio a pagar por su trato con fuerzas que no conocía ni comprendía.

Tarde, demasiado tarde ven sus ojos que el peor de los castigos, la mayor de las torturas, es el lazo indestructible y terrible que lo une a su hijo, y tarde, demasiado tarde descubre que aquello que le hace perder la cordura es también es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

 

 

 


End file.
